MrWarbucks Takes A Mistress
by TheGirlWhoWalksInSunshine
Summary: The year is 1937, Annie has been the legitimate daughter of Oliver Warbucks and Grace Farrel for a few years and the tradition of inviting an orphan to spend Christmas at the mansion continues, all seems merry and bright...except for Oliver Warbucks marriage and his attraction to this years 16yr old "Christmas Guest" who threatens his marriage by becoming his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

It all started a few years after Oliver Warbucks married Grace Farrell, Annie had enjoyed being a guest at his mansion for Christmas that year before was adopted so much that she wanted other kids to enjoy their wonderful experience, to get away from their troubled, poverty ridden lives if only for a couple of weeks. So convince Oliver Warbucks she did, but this time she asked "Daddy Warbucks" to have an older girl as a guest, so she might know what it's like to have an older sibling and so this time Grace Farrell went to a new orphanage known as "Heaven's Gate Orphanage" and she out a girl of sixteen with long flaxen curls, silver eyes and dimples that made her look two years younger than she really was. Her name was Charlotte Deloria, she had lost all of her family in 1934 on the Morro Castle when it caught fire on September 8th of that year, in the middle of a voyage from Havana to New York, because she had lost her entire family in that fire after the ship had docked in New Jersey she was taken in by an elderly friend of the family who was in her late eighties when she had took her in, unfortunately for Charlotte she would pass away two years later, however before she had died she had wrote in her will that should she die, Charlotte be sent off to Heaven's Gate Orphanage which was supposed to be one of the best orphanages in all of New York. Although she was treated well and fed decently at the orphanage she had wanted something more out of life, the only thing was, she didn't know what something more was, not yet at least…..

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

When Charlotte Deloria heard she was to be the Warbucks house guest for the Christmas of 1937 she was shocked to say the least, for surely other children at the orphanage deserved more sympathy than her as some had more tragic histories than others and besides, she was a teenager. Whenever the Warbucks picked a Christmas guest to stay with them for two weeks it was usually a child between the ages of two and twelve not a girl who was nearly a woman like Charlotte. Still as shocked as she was she was also excited at the very idea of spending two whole weeks with the wealthiest family in the world! Truly a once in a lifetime opportunity she would cherish. "Oh I'll finally get to meet Annie!" she squealed into her pillow with giddy, "How exciting, how exciting" she said to herself, over the years she had listened to Annie's talk show when on the radio whenever one was nearby, oh how she loved it truly she did, the singing, the jokes to think she'd actually meet THE Annie Warbucks was beyond her wildest dreams. As she lay in her bed daydreaming of the adventure ahead a voice suddenly called her back to reality "Charlotte dear are you almost ready", she sat up and rubbed her head remembering that she had forgot to start packing what little she possessed. She scrambled to her feet and reached for her suitcase under the bed that was always packed for headmistress Helen said to be ready all the time to be adopted by a new family "Ready, she called back and ran out only to bump into Grace Farrell, Annie's adopted mom "Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you its just that I got too excited is all". Grace being the gentile lady she was flashed a smile that could only belong to a graceful woman like herself "That's quite alright dear it's only natural that'd you be ecstatic, for Warbucks mansion has not once housed an orphan that wasn't too excited to spend Christmas with the Warbucks", she placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder as she guided her to the carriage. Once inside the carriage she gave Charlotte a grey velvet jacket lined with mink fur that she had picked out for Charlotte herself for she knew they complimented the girl's silver eyes. She graciously thanked Mrs. Warbucks who thought she had a rather pleasant accent, after all she was an immigrant from England according to the orphanage records. "Charlotte dear…she touched her chin lightly so that she would look at her "once we are at Warbucks mansion, you will first meet and then I shall give you a tour of the mansion, after that you may do whatever you please, understand dear?", she nodded her head in response as she played with her fingers still a bit in shock that this was all happening. The carriage drove on in silence till they got to the mansion, when they arrived Oliver Warbucks and Annie were already outside waiting to greet her and Grace. She carefully stepped down from the carriage after Grace. " , Annie, it is my greatest pleasure to meet you all" she said with cheer in her voice as she bowed to and shook hands with Annie who was now fifteen only a year and a half younger than Charlotte and she remembered when she first saw her in the paper in 1933 after news broke out that Oliver Warbucks and Grace had married and officially adopted Annie as their sole child, she truly looked different with her Auburn pin curls that reached to her shoulder, eyes that sparkled and a million dollar smile she had the ideal "heiress" appearance as the year after she was adopted Oliver named her his sole heir. "Well why we all don't get inside it's absolutely freezing out here" Mr. Warbucks spoke up, as they went inside a couple of maids came and took their coats to be hung up. Charlotte looked at the mansion in awe it was everything she'd thought it be….marble floors, china antiques, silver chandeliers, wood staircases and cabinets polished to perfection why they were polished so well she swore one could see their own reflection in them! She stared and stared in awe…..and so did Oliver Warbucks…..at her….

*Historical Note: The Marro Castle I mentioned in the last chapter was a luxury liner of the 1930s that caught fire but did not sink, however it did get badly damaged and had to be towed to New Jersey and was scrapped for parts, months after the fire*


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver didn't know exactly what but there was something too intriguing about this Charlotte Deloria, perhaps it was the way her voice had an unfamiliar accent that he had not heard in years or maybe it was her silver eyes that had a cool intensity to them, her eyes looked as though they were the keepers of many secrets not meant to be known. Whatever it was he felt an immediate attraction to her, she was so different from other girls and that's one of the things he knew for sure that he found fascinating about her.

Unlike other girls who wore their hair up or in braids she simply wore it down, letting her long, loose flaxen curls cascade a few inches past her shoulder. One thing that truly made her stand out for a girl of her age was her boldness, when he saw her openly hug Annie he was a bit shocked to say the least as most girls her age wouldn't hug an heiress unless they knew them personally inside and out, also she was polite but she didn't use mannerisms when she talked with Annie, instead of treating her like a noble she treated her like a normal person that one would befriend from school. It was safe to say that Oliver Warbucks was enchanted by his latest house guest and the more he thought of her the more his mind went spinning like a windmill except this windmill was spinning wicked thoughts…..

Later on that evening as they were enjoying supper in the grand hall Oliver Warbucks did something that he had never done in his life... he got jealous, of a waiter whom he noticed was openly flirting with Charlotte, it took all his patience not shatter something or better yet shatter the male waiter but Oliver was a gentlemen and gentlemen do not lose their cool nor composure to trifle matters like so, but one thing was realized at this moment and that was that Charlotte Deloria would become his mistress no matter the cost, no matter the scandal he didn't care all he cared about was having her


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night around seven p.m. after Charlotte had slipped into a long sleeved silk nightgown of lavender a maid came to her room to tell her that she was wanted in Mr. Warbuck's office. She wondered what on earth she could've possibly done wrong that he would summon her to his office like a principal summons a student to their office when they are in trouble, she shrugged her shoulders and put a warm velvet robe and matching slippers lined with silk on before she closed the door and followed the maid to his office. She couldn't help but admire the marble Romanesque style pillars, the crown moldings of silver and gold, antiques from at least every century in random nooks and crannies, she looked down as she walked along and realized she probably would never know luxury like this again when her two week stay at the Warbucks mansion was over. Part of her never wanted to leave while another more logical part of her knew that she would be adopted by a middle class family who probably doesn't live in New York nor remotely close for that matter. They arrived at the cherry oak door of his office the maiden knocked softly "come in" he motioned, as soon as they walked in he dismissed the maid and told Charlotte to sit. "You are a very interesting teenage girl young miss, tell me did your mother wear her hair down like you and you follow in her footsteps like that?" Charlotte was surprised as she crooked her head to her right side, she thought she was in trouble and what did her mother's taste in beauty have to do with anything at the moment "Sir my mother died when I was barely a toddler so alas I was too young and my memory to vague to remember how my mother wore her hair, I do remember however that her hair was the same shade of blonde as my own". Hmmm I see Oliver spoke to himself and went over to Charlotte slowly "turn in a circle" he commanded softly to her she spun around slowly, very aware of his hawk like eyes watching her every graceful curves that were visible even with the light robe she wore, when she stopped he gently grabbed her chin "Have you ever thought about being the mistress of a very wealthy man?". She blushed for a moment then quickly stepped back "No I couldn't possibly dream of such a thing" she said her eyes staring at the Oriental rug beneath her feet, carefully avoiding his gaze. "Not even for the wealthiest man in the world", no she replied quickly in almost a whisper "You would dare deny me, I could kick you out onto the street this moment for denying me" she shook her head "Well my dear you don't have a choice in the matter, you see for the next two weeks I own you, as long as you live in my mansion you are my property as is everyone and everything that is here permanently will always be my property". She was appalled by his words she didn't come here to become whore then sent back as "spoiled goods" when she returned to the orphanage than again he was the world's wealthiest man, there could be some perks to this even if it's for two weeks. "What will be in it for me if I willingly agree to be your mistress she inquired as she took of her robe and slippers so that he may see the outline of her graceful figure through her sheer nightgown. He went behind her and gently pulling away a golden lock from her hair he whispered in her ear "everything you desire, he felt the silken skin of her neck and chest…..jewels, fur stoles and coats, the finest gowns you have ever seen and more". For a moment he stopped touching her waiting for her response, once again she stepped back and this time she removed your gown "there is your answer she said with a seductive smile as she sat on his polished cherry oak desk crossing one leg over the other. For Oliver it was to now safe to assume that she was his as he discarded clothes and approached her…..


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Oliver was about ready to do it Charlotte stopped him and shook her head "Not here Oliver not on the desk, lets take this to your room please" , he took her in his arms bridal style and carried her not to the master bedroom he shared with Grace but to one of the many bedrooms in Warbuck mansion, his first bedroom to be exact, the one he had first inhabited when he first built the place and before he even met Grace, it was also the room where he fucked his first mistress, made love to Grace and the first room in the house to be fully furnished but none of those memories mattered now, all that mattered was getting HER into bed. They reached his room he kicked open the door and set her down on the bed before locking it behind them.

The walls were covered in silver silk the bed was also silver and oh so plush, Charlotte could feel herself sink into the mattress as she lay down and looked at the antiques and artwork all around but there was no time to admire all as Oliver Warbucks joined her into the bed and kissed her, his kiss was not passionate but rough, demanding and intense it turned her on a certain way but she couldn't tell what as his one hand started to trace delicate curves on her luscious body then went up her belly to caress her aching breast and bud which was a little sore from hardening and lack of attention. He then gently nibbled on earlobe and neck leaving small hickeys claiming her and his and leaving her to shiver a little in delight.

She could really feel her heart pound as his mouth moved down to take a sore, hard bud into his mouth and give a long hard suckle. It was odd, she could feel her insides tingle and almost tell her this was wrong because he was so much older than her but at the same time she felt excited to have her first time for a much older guy who was clearly expertise in the art of making love as she couldn't help but let a moan escape from her petal like lips which were softer than rose petals and the color of an exotic hibiscus flower. Those lips…once she let the first moan past her lips Oliver felt like he was in heaven….her voice….everything about her was beyond perfection, she was truly a goddess and he was going to spend as much time as possible worshipping her.

Kissing down her naked body he made sure to admire her body along the way from her flat but rather cute tummy to the v below her hipbone he finally reached his destination. Small but not too small and cherry blossom pink Charlotte's flower was beautiful and just….perfect. He opened up her delicate petal and gave a curious taste causing her to almost yelp a little. Dear God this girl…no this teenager is there anything about her that isn't perfect? She tasted like honey flowing from a hive with every lick and slight suckle he took from her flower. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and let out a few moans here and there as quietly as she could so she wouldn't keep anyone awake.

"Oliver….please….." she started to whimper, he lifted his head up for a moment "Please what dear?" he asked giving one mind tingling lick causing a slight gasp "please take me already…I'm ready to lose it". He gave a couple more licks, of course he knew she was a virgin there was no way she could not be. "Alright dear if you insist" he stated taking off the rest of his clothing till nothing was covered anymore. Despite his age Oliver was in great shape with muscles and sinew adorning every part of his body, only visible by the moonlight as the curtains were open hence making the moon the only witness to what they were about to do.

No words were said as he got himself into position. She knew it would hurt and Oliver being well endowed and experienced knew exactly what to do. There was no backing out now she told herself. He hadn't even prepared her properly but that's okay she wanted it raw, it would be more natural this way. He nudged her petals with the head of his penis to not only tease her but to remind her of what was to come. He thrust just the head a few times to tease even more "Olive please don't tease" she pleaded just a little but the teasing made him smile and he finally gave in and pushed himself as far as would accept him. For a virgin it's amazing how much she could take he thought to himself as his penis naturally proceeded on inch by inch till eventually his balls met with the opening of her vagina. His fully bushed crotch met her hairless one, by the time he was nearly balls deep inside her. He let himself linger in moist cavern, adjusting to the velvet feel and size of it. Then he pulled out halfway and thrust back in he did this for a few minutes till Charlotte had to beg him to go harder so now he would pull out all the way then thrust all the way back in his balls meeting her opening every time and his bushy crotch massaging against her naked one…thrust after thrust.

For some reason even though Charlotte was a complete virgin none of this hurted it all but the only thing that may have felt a little strange was his meeting hers with every thrust he took. She was a teenager whose hair "down there" hadn't grown in just yet. What amazed her the most probably was the fact that he could fit his entire length inside of her like it was no big deal! And he must've been at least over 7 ½ inches in length, he had a somewhat wide penis, making it meaty looking like the biggest sausage you would see in a butcher except his meat was veiny and had a slightly light red tip that felt like it was about to burst with his seed at any moment as she felt him constantly hit "the spot". Heck he was thrusting so hard and deep into her that even his balls were starting to creep their way into her cavern. His balls were the size of small eggs and that's when she felt it…the pain.

Sex didn't hurt not till know but his balls were just barely making the squeeze as they were both trying to shove their way into her vying for her warmth. "Ooww Damnit Oliver….. she managed to moan out with a little irritation laced into her voice "yes dear?" he managed to inquire between pants "no offense but can you please not push your balls inside me…it hurts….they won't fit….take them out?". He stopped for a moment, he wasn't even aware of this till he had looked down and he felt bad as he saw a couple of tears start to form. Oh dear…he had hurt her already…..this wasn't supposed to happen….he wasn't supposed to hurt her like this….he kissed away her tears and felt sorry about the incident but now that his balls were almost halfway in and starting to like the feeling of her cavern he decided to see this to the end. He shook his head promising he would make her feel good again soon that he would fix this. As much as she didn't want this she was his for two weeks of pleasure and obedience she owed it tos him after all he was going to do for her so she needed her head in agreement and told him she trusted him to go in.

It took some hard patience and absolute stillness on Charlotte's part as Oliver literally had to wriggle around a bit to get his balls inside. Once he did he stayed still inside of her for a few minutes because of the previous pain he had to let her once again adjust to him. Then he started to move it took a few thrusts but eventually he managed the art of thrusting all his length and both his balls into her spacious cavern and within moments she was moaning again "oliver, oliver and then finally he came inside of her, coating her velvet pink walls in white. A couple of minutes later her orgasm came as well and as it did she raked her nails down his back screaming in ecstasy…..oh sweet lord in heaven Oliver that was she started to say but then noticed a smirk of his face as she realized he had become hard again and was still inside of her balls and all.

Oh my she said aloud, Oliver just chuckled.. it was going to be a long night…and it was Oliver made love to her several different ways including doing the same methods with her bum, rimming it, kissing her neck, nipping her as if to mark her and the final time they made love she knew what ecstasy was as he was sucking on one poor nipple that was so cherry red because it was that sore from all of Oliver's manipulations to every part of her body. He teased the other nipple by kneading it between two fingers while thrusting into her balls and all. His crotch was starting to make hers sore with that bush of his they wouldn't stop meeting one another with every thrust. She was so sore but experiencing so much pleasure at the same time she couldn't help but scream it was a miracle no one heard them. Finally his mouth had released her one tormented nipple with a loud pop and she sighed it was over…wrong…. Oliver really did LOVE to tease her and took her other aching nipple captive with that sinful mouth of his "Ahhh Oliver…..you damn tease haven't you had enough" she screamed as he released his FINAL load inside of her. "Enough of you my dear? That will never happen" he stated after he released her nipple and threw the comforter over them deciding it was finally time for some long awaited sleep. That night ending with Oliver and the comforter both on top of her he had removed his balls from inside her but he left his whole penis inside of her again…..by the time she had noticed he was already asleep and she was too tired to nudge him awake. She smiled and fell asleep a few minutes after…..


End file.
